Candlelight Feast/Plot 2-6
|- | colspan="3" class="secondaryheader" |Frost Day 24, Morning – Nevras |- | colspan="3" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Early that morning the three got on their way, and before the sun reached its peak, they had reached the city walls of Nevras. After such a weary journey, even Boston Lobster let out a sigh of relief seeing those walls. |- | | colspan="2" |We’re finally within the border of Nevras. |- | | colspan="2" |It never used to be so tiring getting here. Definitely got something to do with traveling with you. |- | | colspan="2" |If I had my way, I wouldn’t be traveling with you either. |- | | colspan="2" |Hey, you there, human! Just how long are you gonna hang around us? We’re at Nevras already! |- | | colspan="2" |I--I--I, I’m just leaving! Just, I--I wanted to thank the two of you... |- | | colspan="2" |Scram! I don’t wanna see you anymore! |- | | colspan="2" |... |- | | colspan="2" |Don’t mind him. We didn’t do much, so you don’t have to be so polite. Just get back to you family, quick. |- | | colspan="2" |Thank you! Thank you! Do you wanna go to my house and take a load off? My wife and child would also love to meet you! |- | | colspan="2" |Sorry, we still have some important business to take care of. We’ll have to pass this time. |- | | colspan="2" |Oh...I see...that was presumptive of me. Well anyways, thank you both. Take care on your journey, good sirs. |- | | colspan="2" |Till we meet again. I hope next time it won’t be under such unpleasant circumstances. |- | | colspan="2" |Haha, yes! This was certainly unpleasant! |- | | colspan="2" |Hey! Are you two finished gabbing!? |- | | colspan="2" |Alright, alright. What’s your hurry... |- | colspan="3" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The man stood by the roadside and watched as Peking Duck and Boston Lobster walked off arguing into the distance, letting out a slightly regretful sigh. Not long after, a figure walked out of a shadowy alley. |- | | colspan="2" |You’re late. |- | | colspan="2" |I apologize. I had a bit of a run-in on the road. Took all the luck I had to make it here. |- | | colspan="2" |Hmph. We gotta move quickly. The Holy One and Master Attendant have been waiting a long time for you. |- | colspan="3" align="center" style="padding:1em" |To two departed in a hurry. |- | colspan="3" class="imgfit" | |- | colspan="3" class="secondaryheader" |Frost Day 24, Afternoon – A Small Tavern in Nevras |- | colspan="3" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Peking Duck and Boston lobster stood attentively at the door of the tavern which was reputed to be a heretic stronghold. |- | colspan="3" |'...Who's going in first?' 1. Let Boston Lobster go in first, and I'll cover the rear. (Boston Lobster +15) 2. You open the door yourself and enter. (Peking Duck +15) 3. Finger-guessing game to decide. (Boston Lobster +5) |- | colspan="3" align="center" style="padding:1em" |As the door opened, an intense explosive sound set the two shaking. Pow– Colored streamers and shiny, rainbow-colored fragments fluttered down from above, sprinkling onto their heads. |- | colspan="3" class="imgfit" | |- | style="width:10%" | | colspan="2" |Surprise! |- ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" style="width:40%" align="right" | ← 2-4 • Main ! align="left" | • Boston Lobster Chest → |- ! align="left" | • Peking Duck Chest → |} Category:Candlelight Feast